MXW Knockout
MXW Knockout, also known as MXW KO, is a Minecraft wrestling program that currently airs live on Saturday evenings at 2 pm ET on the MXW Channel in the United States. The show debuted on July 17, 2015 and has since been considered as the flagship program of MXW. Since its first episode, Knockout has broadcast live from the United States, Canada, the United Kingdom, Iraq, Germany, Japan, Australia, and Mexico. Following the episodes dating through 2015 to early 2016, MXW switched from its original 8 pm ET schedule to its current 2 pm, due to the sleep schedule of the UK wrestlers. History MXW Knockout'','' the program first aired on July 7, 2015 in Bosslane arena, but was never filmed or recorded. It was ran by Todee, Caleb, and Nevlin who scheduled only two matches in its first night. WilsonA won a ladder match to become the MXW Briefcase holder and Caleb won the MXW Championship Battle Royal to become the inaugural champion. The roster included members from MPW, who protested over the company. This would lead to MPW taking a temporally break, while MXW would continue. Only one show was 2015 was recorded which took place on August 7, 2015. One of the founders, Nevlin, was fired from the company. In November 2015, MXW announced they were taking a three month hiatus. This led to Wilson's MXW Championship being vacated and the first Xecution being canceled. On February 27, 2016, a sixteen man tournament was held for the new MXW Champion. The tournament was won by MatdogHD. Around April 2016, Caleb announced his departure from MXW, leaving Toad to run the show. This would lead to MilkyOreo12 join Toad in running the show. On August 13, 2016, Toad returned on-screen to announce a brand-split between Milky's Knockout and Toad's new show called "Unleashed." The split lasted for four months before it was announced that Unleashed would close on October 15, 2016. In 2017, Toad announced he would depart from MXW leadership, leading him to announce UltimateGuy22 as the new co-owner. In December 2017, Milky announced a break from the company without reason, leaving Ultimate to run the show alone. Ultimate would begin using his leadership against wrestler rock_hard321. On March 3, 2018, Milky returned to MXW to retake ownership and fired Ultimate from his position. As of January 2019, Milky runs MXW solely. Special Episodes Premiere (2015) The premiere episode of MXW Knockout took place on July 7, 2015 in Bosslane arena. The show was ran by Caleb, Nevlin, and Todee. The show only had two matches. Wilson won a MXW Briefcase Match against SaintzzYT, aqulecara, Troy511, Peter142004 and _CobraAF. In the main event, Caleb won a battle royal to become the first MXW Champion. MXW Draft (2016) On August 20, 2016, a MXW draft was held. Milky and Todee would choose what wrestlers to have on their shows. Milky's first pick for Knockout was Rock. Todee's first pick for Unleashed was Ultimate. Drix was announced as the general manager of Unleashed and KmanPlaysMC1 was the general manager of Knockout. The show ran with unannounced matches until 14-15 people were picked for each show. Knockout/Unleashed Supershow (2016) On October 15, 2016, Milky and Todee held a supershow where members of Knockout and Unleashed would compete. Milky opened the show with an announcement that the brand split would come to an end. In the main event, Rock would defeat Ultimate to cause Unleashed to end. Tribute To The Troops (2016) On November 19, 2016, a special episode that was dedicated to the US troops was aired. PrinceH_626, FireFerriit, and Kevdog1 were the first three participants of the Cash or Bankrupt Match. In the main event, Mrloveminecraft defeated BobyMXW in a cage of hell match. Battle In Britain (2017) On May 27, 2017, a special episode was aired in the UK. The Universal Championship, Hardcore Championship, and Tag Team Championship were defended. In the main event, Drix defeated Kev to retain the MXW Championship. Knockout 100 (2018) On April 28, 2018, a special episode was aired to celebrate one hundred episodes of Knockout. Raging Machinery announced a Tag Team Tournament. Boston1342 spoke for the final time. In the main event, Rock defeated Kev to become a three time MXW Champion. Episodes ''List of MXW Knockout episodes'' Theme music Roster Category:Company